<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1940’s Pick-Up Lines Suck Anyway by Crowleyskitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766343">1940’s Pick-Up Lines Suck Anyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyskitten/pseuds/Crowleyskitten'>Crowleyskitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyskitten/pseuds/Crowleyskitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When multiple versions of the Master and their wife plan a surprise for the Doctor(s), you know it’s going to be good!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Delgado)/Original Female Character, The Master (Dhawan)/Original Female Character, The Master/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1940’s Pick-Up Lines Suck Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was half empty and hazy from the cigar smoke as The Master slowly glanced around the room. 1940’s music played from the old radio and he glanced at his watch with a huff as he sipped at his glass of Cognac.  </p>
<p>“I don’t understand how anyone can drink that shite. I mean, sure, it has a high alcohol content but if you’re aiming to get smashed, the bottom shelf liquor does the trick just the same, luv.” A soft female voice says to his left. </p>
<p>The Master glances at her, and then freezes. </p>
<p>“Az?” He blurts, stunned. </p>
<p>The woman smirks, raising a almost full glass of some kind of clear liquid as she takes a sip. He stares at her, amazed at her unconcerned attitude as she was a near 6 foot tall woman in a fitted, black suit with a almost buzz cut hairstyle in 5 inch heels. To the normal bar patron in war-time London in 1941, it would be impossible for her NOT to stand out drastically.  </p>
<p>Did she care? Not one bit. </p>
<p>Not to mention Az knows that he has a thing for her in a suit and heels. </p>
<p>She raises her glass to him and takes another sip as she walks over and sits next to him. “Long time, no see?” She jokes. </p>
<p>The Master gives her a patented ‘Look’. He can smell the strength of the alcoholic drink in her hand. “Really, Az?”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes dramatically, she replies happily, “Shut it, luv. I’m celebrating! I just completely fucked over 3 separate versions of the Doc all in one week!” She exclaims, and the Master frowns. “Oh, come on! Can’t you at least crack a little smile? Or is this new regeneration of yours a stick in the mud? Missy and I at least had a little fun!” She jokes, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, causing the Master to flush. </p>
<p>The Master was about to speak when a old, and very familiar face walks directly up to her, ignoring him completely. He can do nothing but stare in stunned silence as his first regeneration stands directly in front of Az, and slams a black briefcase onto the bar counter. </p>
<p>“Bloody hell... I forgot about you.” Az mumbles, looking from the first version of the Master to the latest version and back again.  </p>
<p>“You-!” The one with the goatee and black suit growls. </p>
<p>“Sorry, one second, luvs!” Az says, turning to the barman and indicating to the back room behind the bar. The barman nods, and Az pulls out a crisp looking bill before grabbing both versions of the Master and dragging them into the back room. </p>
<p>Closing the door behind her, Az turns to face one very pissed of version of the Master, and one very confused version. </p>
<p>“Ok, before you start yelling I want it on record that whatever I did, it won’t effect your plans with whatever you are up to! I think? I don’t really remember to be honest.” She says, and the pissed off Master huffs in anger before turning to his future self. </p>
<p>“You’re my replacement? What, we suddenly can’t comb our hair anymore?” The first Master says.</p>
<p>Az looks at the drink in her hand, then at the two men, then back to her drink. “Coulda sworn I’ve fantasied about this before...” she mumbles, gulping the remainder of her drink down. </p>
<p>The comment is heard by both versions of the Master, and they turn to look at the woman in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Did you purposely mess up my plans so you can...” the goatee Master exclaims, trailing off in stunned silence. He looks at Az, before turning to his future self. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me! It’s bad enough we married her, let alone gave her a way to jump around all of Time and Space! That’s YOUR fault!” The future version argues. </p>
<p>Az snorts, looking at the bottom of her empty glass with longing. “I am totally not drunk enough to have this conversation.”</p>
<p>Both men turn to look at her, and seemed to hold a silent conversation before turning back and stalking towards their wife. </p>
<p>“Well, my darling wife. Two versions of your husband at once? I never would have thought you capable!” The first version says, plucking the glass out of her hand and spinning her to face his future self who stalked towards her, rolling up his sleeves. </p>
<p>Az gulps. </p>
<p>The future version of the Master reaches her, gently cupping her face before sliding his hand down to the tie of her suit and tugging it, causing her to stumble out of the other version’s arms and into his chest. </p>
<p>He grasps her chin in his hand and then his lips are about to meet hers when someone knocks on the door. </p>
<p>Both versions of the Master growl, and Az wobbles in her heels, blushing like a schoolgirl that got caught by the teacher. </p>
<p>“What?!” The future version yells, and the sound of a sonic screwdriver is heard before the door clicks open. </p>
<p>In the doorway stands 3 versions of the Doctor, specifically regenerations #3, 10 and 13. Each one has a confused look on their face as they take in the scene they barged into: Az, face flushed bright red, a very angry 1st regeneration of the Master, and his future self who was currently glaring so hard at the 3 Doctors that if looks could kill, well...you know the rest. </p>
<p>The 10th Doctor puts it together first if his bright red face is anything to go by. Then the 13th version, simply rolls her eyes at Az, exasperated but not surprised in the least. </p>
<p>The 3rd Doctor, on the other hand, is the only one who hasn’t dealt with a millennium of the Master and Az’s marriage, and raises an eyebrow in question, not understanding the situation. </p>
<p>“My good fellows, what in heaven’s name are you doing? Don’t you realise the danger of having multiple versions of yourself meet! Honestly, Az my dear, I thought you knew better! I mean, really-“ he would have continued if not for the extremely embarrassed 10th Doctor slapping a hand over his youngest version’s mouth. </p>
<p>Az, having recovered from her embarrassment, is shaking with concealed laughter as she is supported by the first version of her husband. Unable to control her laughter, she looses it, laughing hard enough that her husband has to hold her shoulders to keep her upright in her heels. </p>
<p>“Oh...my...HA! Bloody fucking hell! HAHA! Now I remember!” She cackles, causing the older version of her husband to start laughing too. His past self stares, and privately wonders if he finally lost it in his old age. </p>
<p>The 3rd Doctor finally seems to have caught on, as he flushes bright red and tries to stutter an apology, before backing up and practically fleeing the room. </p>
<p>The 13th version sighs, as the younger regeneration of the Master starts chucking as well. She looks to her past self, as if to say, ‘I give up!’ Before she walks out of the room, rolling her eyes in exasperation. </p>
<p>The 10th version, upon realising he’s been abandoned, blushes even more red, before sprinting out of the room with his long legs, leaving the two Masters and their wife in tears of laughter. </p>
<p>“Did...did you see his face?! HA!” The future version exclaims, wiping tears off his face as they slowly calm down. </p>
<p>“Ok, that was the best prank I think we’ve ever pulled! But next time, at least kiss me once before they actually barge in, ok luvs?” Az says, and the two Masters turn to her with predatory looks on their faces. </p>
<p>“Uh oh.” She gulps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>